


Hasta que la lluvia

by dumbassprincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras cae la lluvia, Manuel y Miguel recuerdan un poco de su infancia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta que la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/gifts).



**ⅰ**

Ese día, comenzó a llover y tanto Manuel como Miguel tuvieron que quedarse encerrados en la casa. Las personas que se encargaban de cuidarlos les dijeron que si iban afuera ahora, el señor de la lluvia se enojaría más y el sol no podría salir, ni los dos ir a jugar. Manuel permaneció de piernas cruzadas en el suelo y Miguel dio algunas vueltas, mirando a la ventana. Y ahora mismo Miguel quería correr, quería saltar, quería rodar por la hierba verde y ver las nubes escondiéndose en las cumbres blancas de esas montañas infinitas; oler las flores, tomar siestas en las sombras de los árboles y que sus ropas tomaran el olor del sol. Pero ahora estaba ahí, encerrado con ese niño que no hablaba (y mucho menos mostraba algún interés en pasar el tiempo más rápido; Miguel no lo entendía).

En una mesita de la habitación, estaba el caballo de juguete que se trajo consigo del viaje de su casa y, con una sonrisa en su boca, los ojos brillantes, se acercó al otro niño. Fue la primera vez en el día que Manuel mostró interés en él.

  
**ⅱ**   


Suceden cosas terribles en las noches, eso Miguel nunca podría negarlo. La lluvia era una de éstas, y la otra era encontrarse a Manuel, solo, en medio de una plaza, con la mirada fija en el cielo, sin importar que estuviera mojándose (y seguro el muy idiota pescando un resfriado para mañana). Miguel tenía ese algo llamado orgullo que le dijo que no se acercara, que lo dejara ahí solo nomás y que luego le levantaría la bronca por ser un inconsciente. Pero suspiró, se encogió de hombros y, formando una sonrisa, se acercó a paso lento hasta donde estaba ese estúpido y le tendió el paraguas sobre su cabeza para evitar que la lluvia siguiera mojándolo.

—Mira que eres inconsciente —dijo Miguel con una sonrisa en la boca, acercándose más con la excusa de que se estaba mojando por su culpa. Manuel lo miró de reojo sin decir palabra alguna, pero. Pero no puede y termina desviándola más lejos del cuerpo de Miguel.

La lluvia repiqueteaba contra el paraguas, más fuerte e insistente que la llovizna de antes. Se relamió los labios, pero Miguel no tenía voz suficiente para comenzar a hablar otra vez, ante el silencio de Manuel. Quería golpearlo por hacer todo esto tan difícil, por no mirarlo y por sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Pero también quería revolverle los cabellos llenos de gotitas y pasar sus pulgares contra las mejillas de Manuel (y también por esas orejas enrojecidas).

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí solo, Manuel?

  
**ⅲ**  


Miguel comenzó a jugar con su caballo, haciéndolo galopar sobre el aire e imitando los sonidos con su boca. Se rió bajito, haciendo de su mano una colina que el animal saltaría y en su mente era una de esas montañas que podía ver desde la ventana. Manuel chocó sus nudillos contra el suelo, inflando sus mejillas casi sin darse cuenta (pero Miguel a veces se encontraba mirándolo, curioso).

El silencio los rodeó por unos segundos, Manuel levantó las cejas y al estirar su cuello, tenía a Miguel frente a frente. Sus narices casi se rozaban. Sorprendido, se tiró hacia atrás y por vaya saber qué, sus orejas quemaban. Era incómodo. Extraño. Y Manuel quiso huir de eso, pero no sabía cómo. (Como tampoco sabía huir de la sonrisa cariñosa del otro niño, ¿por qué le sonreía así a él?).

—¿Quieres jugar? Seguro es más divertido que estar sentado sin hacer nada.

Manuel siguió sin articular ninguna palabra.

  
**ⅳ**  


Fue un minuto en que la lluvia se tomó un tiempo para caer con más fuerza sobre el único paraguas que los cubrían. Miguel instintivamente se acercó a Manuel, obviando el roce de sus hombros y el cómo es que Manuel pudiera tener las manos siempre tan frías. Aguantó las ganas de decirle que; no, Miguel no quería decirle nada y sólo, quizás, tomar las manos frías y soplarlas con su aliento. Terminó suspirando, volviéndose a alejar. No es que ahora se encontrara nervioso, pero Miguel no sabía definir lo que era esto. Esta situación, este momento, este aire que los envolvía lleno de humedad y algo, algo tan fino que Miguel tiene miedo de que se rompa (porque no siempre esto se da tan fácil).

—Sólo... —balbuceó Manuel, como despertando de un sueño y desviando el rostro. Miguel se preguntó cómo es que la sangre parecía llegar allí menos a sus manos (si es que tenía frío, o si es que no sentía)—. Sólo estaba aquí, ¿ya?

Por unos instantes, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se preguntó si era sólo eso, pero con Manuel nunca podría hacer una conjetura real. (Porque los mensajes llegan, o llegan mal sintonizados, o no llegan directamente y se encuentra preguntándo si lo es, no lo es o quiere que lo sea). Miguel estira su mano, con el pulgar borrándole una gota de lluvia surcando por la mejilla sonrojada de Manuel.

Como lo suponía, ardía.

  
**ⅴ**  


Miguel descansa bocaabajo en el suelo, chocando su caballo con los hombrecitos de madera dejándolos caer. Manuel hace un balbuceo, como una queja, y devuelve el ataque derribando al animal. “¡Oh, no!” exclama una voz bajita y aguda, un poco ahogada por la lluvia de afuera. Manuel acomodó el poncho entre sus rodillas e hizo sentar a uno de sus hombres sobre el caballo de Miguel, y ahora es una risa la que resuena más; la victoria enemiga jactándose sobre el caballo. Miguel resopla y se sienta así como Manuel: piernas cruzadas, el antebrazo descansado sobre su rodilla y los soldados acomodándose en fila frente al malvado que robó el caballo.

Miguel lo mira de reojo, Manuel también pero rápidamente la esquiva y se enfoca más en el animal de madera, haciéndolo avanzar un paso. La voz le sale temblorosa, bajita y un poco rasposa cuando soltó ese:

—Ríndete.

La sonrisa de Miguel era, aparte de la de alguien que disfrutaba el juego como nunca, la de alguien que no se dejaría vencer. Y así fue, con los soldados avanzando hacia su último combate.

  
**ⅵ**  


Están bastante nerviosos, mucho más por el movimiento de Miguel. Pero Manuel no hace nada, sólo respira, lo mira, y vuelve a desviar sus ojos para empezar el ciclo una y otra vez. La boca de Miguel se abre y se cierra por igual, hasta que se cansa y se impulsa hacia arriba. El otro lo siguió —vaya uno saber por qué hizo lo que hizo, pero cuando se besaron finalmente toda esa incomodidad se dispersó entre la lluvia. Miguel seguía nervioso, Manuel también por sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero un brillo en los ojos fue la señal que quería para sonreír y sonrojarse, y hacerle una señal para empezar a caminar.

—Oye, ¿sabes? —preguntó Miguel, su hombro rozando con el hombro, ahora el brazo y su mano tentativamente cerca de la de Manuel—. La lluvia me hizo acordar de esa vez que fui a visitarte.

Manuel se encogió sobre sí mismo, y Miguel no supo si era porque estaba nervioso, o si cuando se agarraron de las manos lo abochornó o quizás fuera una respuesta a lo que le contaba. Hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Llovía así, más fuerte que en Lima, como siempre. Y tú te quedaste con mi caballo de juguete.

—Yo también... —balbuceó Manuel, se aclaró la garganta y volteó a mirarlo—. Me estuve acordando de eso. Ayer me encontré con ese caballo tuyo, se le rompió una pierna, lo siento.

Miguel parpadeó, abrió la boca para decir algo pero prefirió darle un codazo amistoso.

—Serás un imbécil.

—Y tú un idiota.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo sonrieron mientras iban en camino hacia la casa de Manuel. Y con el tiempo, la lluvia fue cayendo menos hasta que en la mañana siguiente, en Santiago, salió el sol.


End file.
